gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
August Samuel Wahlen
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Galactic Empire | rank = | flagship = Salamander | status = Alive ( ) | actor = Masaaki Okabe }} August Samuel Wahlen (Japanese: アウグスト・ザムエル・ワーレン) was an admiral in the Imperial Fleet, serving under Reinhard von Lohengramm. Early military career It is not known when Wahlen joined the military. By , he attained the rank of and served as the first officer for the cruiser Hässliche Entlein. It was during this appointment where he first encountered Reinhard von Lohengramm (then Müsel), who served as the captain for the Hässliche Entlein from mid- to early- . In December , Wahlen assisted Reinhard in his secret mission to retrieve a stolen prototype for the directional Seffle particle generator that was stolen by Count Herxheimer, a noble who had fallen out of favour and was trying to defect to the Free Planets Alliance. Not much is known about his career after this operation, although it can be assumed that he rose through the ranks rapidly over the next four years. ( ) Later military career Wahlen was one the many admirals who was named to serve under Reinhard when the latter opened his admiralty in . His first major battle was the Battle of Amritsar, where he ambushed the 3rd Fleet of the Free Planets Alliance , effectively wiping it out. During the Lippstadt Rebellion, he served alongside Siegfried Kircheis and Cornelius Lutz in the Battle of Kifeuser. Wahlen also participated in the Battle of Vermilion against the Free Planets Alliance. Later, Wahlen was assigned by Kaiser Reinhard to head the assault on Terra. During the mission, he was almost assassinated by a Terraist in which he was stabbed in the left arm with a poisoned knife, and fell into a coma for a few days, during that time, his arm had to be amputated in order to save his life. after the assault, he met up with Julian Mintz, Louis Machungo, and Olivier Poplin, and fulfilled Julian's wish to go to Odin. He later took part in the Second Battle of Rantemario, where his prosthetic arm was blown off from an explosion as a result from a direct hit from Oskar von Reuenthal's fleet. Wahlen was one of the admirals recommended by Reinhard to be promoted to the rank of upon his passing in . ( ) Personal life Wahlen was known to have a least one son, who was cared for by Wahlen's parents while Wahlen was away leading his fleet. Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** (final appearance) Background information August is a German variation of the Latin name Augustus. Samuel is a name of Hebrew origin which means either "name of God" or "God has heard". Wahlen is a German surname and can mean "elections". Apocrypha Licensed Sources Wahlen was born in . (Legend of Galactic Heroes Encyclopaedia, p. 315) Wahlen august samuel Wahlen august samuel